King of the World
by Flying on a Broken Wing
Summary: Short AU song-fic focusing on an imprisoned Alfred. Read and review! "Energy spent he collapsed, his back resting against his greatest enemy, the barrier that kept him from the rest of the world. Alfred could only lean his head backward and remember..."


Hi!!!!!!

this is my first time in Hetalia, but I'm a big fan!

**To those who've read my other stories:** updating will continue soon. i haven gone to bed before 1 am in a little over a month and now i'm just trying to catch up.

**Disclaimer: **i wish. The song "King of the World" is by Jason Robert Brown from_ Songs for a New World_

**Summary****:** AU, song-fic. Please read the song lyrics, they are amazing!!!!!!!!!!

**thoughts**

_song_

narration

* * *

Alfred furiously paced back and forth. He was stuck in this prison like a caged animal and he was close to falling into insanity. **How the hell did I get here?!?!** Alfred wondered to himself. He just didn't understand. **How long have I been imprisoned and WHY?** His anger boiled over, and not knowing what else to do Alfred lashed out against the wall. Pain reverberated up his arm, and it took all of Alfred's strength to stifle the scream that was nearly ripped from his lips. Energy spent he collapsed, his back resting against his greatest enemy, the barrier that kept him from the rest of the world. Alfred could only lean his head backward and remember...

_"Once upon a time I had tides to control  
I had moons to spin  
And stars to ignite  
And they threw flowers at my feet  
When I walked through the towns_

_Once upon a time I had lives to protect  
I had rules to change  
And wrongs to set right  
And there were people at my side  
And there were rivers I could guide  
I wanted nothing in return_

Alfred let an ironic smile flicker across his lips, he really had been a hero._ Let me out of here_, Alfred rose to his feet and slowly approached the door to his cell.

_Give me back all my dreams  
Let me out of here  
Let please see the sun  
Let me out of here  
At least tell me what I did wrong_, desperation colored Alfred's voice and agitated fingers ran through blond hair.

_I'm king of the world_, Alfred proclaimed to the empty room.  
_Chief of the sea  
I am the wind  
At least I used to be_, sadness crept in but Alfred, determined, pushed those feelings aside.

_And I'm king of the world  
Please set me free_, Alfred tried to ignore the pang that came with begging.  
_Let me remind them of my promise  
Live my given destiny_

A nostalgic expression played over Alfred's face...

_Once upon a time I had fate in my hands  
And the confidence of a million regimes_, Alfred had always been a little cocky, even for his young age.  
_And they said, "Brother, you're in charge  
We'll follow anything you say,"_ that may have been a slight exaggeration.

_Once upon a time Brother said to me,  
"Child you are everything  
That you see in your dreams"_ He smiled at the fond memory of Arthur and himself.  
_And I thought, oh man, that's the key  
There are no walls surrounding me_  
_There are no prisons in this life_, the irony stung and he paused before starting again, screaming at his invisible captor.

_Let me out of here  
Give me back to the wind  
Let me out of here  
Let me please see my son_

_Let me out of here_, Alfred sprinted to the only door  
_Don't you understand who I am? _ Grasping the iron bars with tired hands, Alfred shook them with everything he had.

_I'm king of the world  
Chief of the sea  
I am the wind  
At least I try to be  
And I'm king of the world  
Please set me free  
I had the power and the promise  
Give me back my family_

All attempts fruitless, Alfred pushed himself angrily from the door and dug his heels into his closed eyes. After a few minutes of haggard breathing and suppressed tears, Alfred turned his questioning blue eyes to the blocked heavens.

_Why are we punished for wanting to explore?  
Why am I sitting in this cell?  
I was not challenging the system  
I was working for the people  
I just wanted to be better_

Alfred got stronger and angrier has he continued.

_Why are we punished for wanting to survive?  
Why am I locked behind these bars?  
Tell the children I'll return to them_, his voice started to crack at the thought of his people,_  
Tell them...  
Someone let them know I will be free_, there was no more doubt.

Alfred flung his arms open wide and the cold metal box turned to bright sunlight, the world morphing into view.

_I will not be defeated  
I will stand like a mountain  
And the road will stretch before me  
And they'll know it's time to follow_

_And we'll lift our eyes  
And raise our heads  
And face the sun  
And tell the future  
_

_I'm king of the world_, Alfred laughed in pure exhilaration  
_Land of the free  
High in the sky  
The best that I can be  
_

_And I'm king of the world  
Watch and you'll see  
Nothing can stop me from tomorrow,  
Keep me from my destiny_

The spark was back, Alfred was back, America was back. That is, until he realized...

_I'm king of the world  
I'm king of the world_, Alfred was trying so hard to convince himself,

_I'm... _but it was all so pointless_,  
I'm... _and Alfred had to accept that.

_  
_Miserable, tired, and desperately clinging to what little hope he had left Alfred laid on the merciless floor. Before he slipped into sleep he whispered to whoever would hear him, "_at least I used to be..."_

_FIN_

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
